empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Young Designer
Welcome Young Designer! Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the World Parliament page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask on my talk page or any other editor's talk page via here > Wiki Administrators. Remember to read the help pages they are most useful. Also the administrators here have a help guide here > Wiki Help. Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Thanks again and Welcome! -- Dodo8 (Talk) 13:30, May 24, 2012 Hi Welcome to the Wiki! I heard you are a game designer. I wanted to ask you if my Ideea is in release. My ideea was a bout a "Dragon Week 2" where you can choose 2 paths: -Go for 5x "SpecOps Dragon Boat" -Go for 2x Dragon Boat. Also I'm the main Admin of this wiki. I search the setting for new things everyday hope you don't mind lol. I'm 13 also, which is funny. I could submit you a lot of ideeas. BTW, bringing back EP rewards in quest would be nice. People would do them more than for SpecOps. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) SpecOps Ideas Hey. I read in a comment in my blog post that you are a game designer for E&A and I wanted to share some of my ideas for SpecOps units with you in a hope that you'll take in them into consideration. *SpecOps Sky Whale Bomber *SpecOps Advanced Bismarck *SpecOps Tanay Carrier *SpecOps Wombat Tank And I think some SpecOps World Domination units would be cool too. E.g. SpecOps Gator Patrol Boat or SpecOps Yamato III. What do you think? Are these units you'd consider putting in? And, just wondering, can you make mock-ups of the units just to see what they look like? I'm interested, that's all. :) Lewisemslie1211 21:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for sending a messahe back. But I don't know why you consider I did a great work on this wiki. Since few months ago when my friend and Administrator go I was too tired to add all the new units. And I know about "Tier 8 Unit next week". Is The Scion, right? I think I will have enough time in the Sum,mer vacation to add all the units missing (that's going to take me a few weeks...). BTW, do you want to add me on Facebook? My adress in on my User Page. And 1 more thing. I found an Elite Harpy image in the game's files. I can see the Elite Harpy on the Amity Naval Station. Will it get released for free? Like a reward for Alliances maybe? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't want to annoy but what this Soldier will be used for? I found it yesterday... Also, I have found another 3 units: I have found them in the directory that holds images for Lightning Deal Units ans free quest units. Any hints on it? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Here's a deal :D I am making you some changes on your Signature and you will tell me if the T8 units I found will be free and please add me on Facebook. I'm not desperate I only want to be a good friend of you :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) And don't wory there are no agents on this wiki to look for you :) RE: Again Look at this template: Go at "My preferences", go to change signature, click enable Script in signature and write . Hey Did you created the Epic Wave? It's really "Epic". But what about all those T8s? I think we should fight T8s when we will have free T8s too... Can't do it. Too hard. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 13:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) BTW, keep creating awesome things ;) RE: Thanks for writing back. Can you add me on facebook so I can ask more without using Wikia? Look that's my account: https://www.facebook.com/dragos.visan.dodo I'm not the kind of guy that annoys with requests but I want to hear some secrets from you. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 13:52, June 15, 2012 (UTC)